Revelation
by MrNotGalt
Summary: When Naruto extends a friendly invitation to Konohamaru, he's in for the surprise of his life. Maybe if he had been paying more attention he would have been expecting something beforehand, but really, who could have expected this? NaruKono Yaoi, Lemon, One-shot.


Revelation - A NaruKono Short Story

Naruto knew that whatever was going on was definitely wrong. Briefly, he wondered what all of his friends would think if they saw him now. He almost chuckled at the thought of Shikamaru giving him a very detailed, thorough explanation as to why it was wrong; almost flinched at the feeling of Sakura's fist on his head; almost laughed at the strange look Kiba would give him. At least he knew that Shino would most likely not say anything at all.

Ino would run off and let everyone know; Sai would say something about his dick; Lee would shout something about youth, which he definitely did not want to hear at the moment; he couldn't predict what Chouji would say; and Sasuke would grunt.

Naruto had always thought of Konohamaru as a brother and a friend, though he had noticed that Konohamaru had not called him "Naruto-nii" since the war ended some two years ago. He hadn't asked why because he saw that his friend still treated him the same and gave him the same looks of admiration. In a world where people can come back to life through jutsu alone, it was best simply not to question some things.

So really, what was happening now was definitely a bit of a shocker. Honestly, he had just invited Konohamaru over to check out his new place, bought for with saved up jounin pay. It was a simple, friendly invitation; no different than he had done many times before when inviting his friend anywhere. He definitely should have expected something from the way that the Sarutobi's eyes lit up, but well, people did say that he could be oblivious on occasion.

For a moment, he thought about his luck. Did other people invite their friend over only to end up with a sixteen year old straddling them on the couch and obscenely attempting to make out? It didn't seem likely. He could picture it now. "Hey Hanabi," Sakura would say, "I hear you're learning medical jutsu. Do you want to come over for some tutoring?" And then, as soon as Sakura closed the door, Hanabi rushing her, tackling her to the couch, wrapping her legs around Sakura's hips and trying to kiss. Somehow, it seemed doubtful such a thing could happen to anyone but him.

Embarrassingly, the thought of Sakura and a practical Hinata-clone making out on a couch did not seem very arousing. The problem, however, probably stemmed from the fact that Konohamaru grinding on him with their lips attached already had him very aroused. In fact, he was somewhat impressed that he was still managing conscious thought. It'd be better if those thoughts would variate a bit more from "What the fuck are you doing?" though.

Really, he had no idea what was going on. It's not like he had been expecting to get jumped like this by one of his closest friends. Additionally, he had never once given a moment to the thought that Konohamaru might be gay. Hell, he had never found himself particularly attracted to a guy but a rather prominent part of him was definitely not denying the situation at hand. In fact, from Konohamaru's position, he was quite sure the teen could tell exactly which part.

The duality of his conscience was something Naruto had never thought about. It seemed weird that he could be on a couch making out with Konohamaru, quite sloppily from the feel of things, while simultaneously trying to think of when, exactly, things had changed in the teen. Was it immediately after the war? Sometime between the end of the war and now? Before or after the Sarutobi was promoted to Chuunin some six months ago? Maybe, even, it had been before the war?

He wished he could have spent more time with Konohamaru between the Pein attack and the war. That seemed the most likely period, pre-war, of when something like this could have first developed. After all, the teen would have hit puberty around the same time the village was in a frenzy over their Hero of Konoha. Maybe something like that could cause whatever attraction the teen held for him? Oh, how he wished he had Shikamaru's intelligence or Sakura's medical knowledge right now.

What if it were all because of Asuma-sensei? The thought crossed his mind due to thinking of Shikamaru. After Asuma died, Konohamaru was clearly different and Naruto tried to spend a lot of his free time teaching his friend or just hanging out. Of course, it hadn't been as much as he wanted due to Akatsuki and training, but he had tried and it seemed to work. Maybe this all had something to do with that? His thoughts were distracted by Konohamaru reaching a hand underneath his coat and shirt.

"Naruto..." the teen almost moaned, taking a break from the heated make-out session and panting a bit, "you feel… so damn good." The hands were frantically moving around the front of his body, as if afraid they would never get to be there again. Naruto, for his part, could feel his body heating up, and he would have ripped the coat off if he wasn't afraid of what it might lead to.

He knew that he could stop this situation if he wanted to; he could summon up all his willpower and say no. After all, no one had as much strength of will as him. Not to mention the fact that if his childhood had taught him anything, it was how to live without needless pleasures. Sometimes, he still found himself measuring the value of food based on how many cups of ramen he could have instead. Part of him wondered if Konohamaru knowing that he could have said no but didn't was what led to the recent exploration of his body. The teen was getting bolder.

Naruto's eclectic train of thought led him to a new question: why was Konohamaru so confident? When he invited the teen to his house, the Sarutobi was clearly happy and not at all doubtful; Naruto had no doubt that this was a premeditated attack. Konohamaru wasted no time in straddling him and connecting lips; it seemed like he knew that he wouldn't be rejected. But how could he be so sure? As far as Naruto could tell, nothing he had ever said or done could have hinted to Konohamaru that this might be something he enjoyed.

The Sarutobi in his lap started grinding harder, lifting his head toward the ceiling and moaning. Naruto was struggling to stay rational at this point. He was almost entirely certain that Konohamaru was a virgin because it seemed unlikely that the brat could keep any secret like that from him for very long. Plus, he was pretty sure that Konohamaru would have told him about being gay unless it was he himself that the scarf-wearing kid felt attraction toward. So how, exactly, was the teen so good at this?

Maybe Konohamaru wasn't actually talented at this art; maybe, his nice, firm ass simply gave him an insane advantage in providing wonderful friction. Perhaps he had read some of Jiraiya's books and was simply testing out some of the contents for the first time. It was even possible, and a bit kinky, that shadow clones had been involved in the learning process.

When the teen started to remove his coat a few moments later, he used all his remaining mental capacity to try to think of why this was wrong. Was it illegal? No, as soon as one became an official genin they were an adult in shinobi law. What about their age difference? Four years isn't really all that much. Was it immoral? Considering the fact that multiple people have tried to control the world, raise the dead, and/or burn entire villages to the ground, that seemed a weak argument at best. With the passionate way that Konohamaru had just thrown his coat to the side before starting a heated kiss all while grinding on him, a weak argument would not be enough. Naruto could practically feel the last strings preventing him from enjoying the situation fully break.

Moments later, Naruto flipped the brown-haired teen over and crushed their lips together in a dominating, passionate kiss. Konohamaru was visibly surprised, as he had taken the lead entirely up to this point. Still, he seemed willing to let Naruto take control and moaned when Naruto started to dry hump him but somehow managed to blush when he felt his shirt start to get taken off.

Naruto couldn't help himself at this point; having the teen under him felt amazing, and as soon as he got the shirt off, he started to kiss all over Konohamaru's body. He found the sounds that the teen made while he did it absolutely adorable. It was weird, really; there was nothing feminine about Konohamaru. He was average height for a guy; his body was muscular and well-defined, a body that most girls would have found masculine yet Naruto found strangely cute. There were a few scattered scars which somehow seemed to only add to how unbelievably turned on the blonde found himself.

A weird thought crossed his mind. He was about to have sex with one of his closest friends; not only that, but someone who was four years younger than him. By this point, he was pretty sure that even if Maito Gai and Rock Lee were to burst in the room and praise both of them for enjoying the springtime of youth, he would have kept going. Still, it really didn't seem right to take someone's virginity on a couch. Lifting Konohamaru up, he eyed the door on the right at the end of the hallway as his goal. The master bedroom.

As is usually the case, reaching his goal was not as easy as imagined. Not only was he completely uncomfortable in his pants at this point, but from the feeling of the thing poking him in the stomach, Konohamaru was feeling rather eager. The teen would simply not stop grinding him, kissing him, or feeling him. Halfway down the hallway, it became impossible to withstand. Naruto pushed the Sarutobi against the wall and kissed him with bruising force, simultaneously reaching down with one hand and palming the front of the teen's pants.

After a few moments of this Naruto pulled back and stared into the teen's debauched face. He immediately resumed his trek to the bedroom lest things get out of control in a hallway. Hallways, he presumed, were even worse than couches. Konohamaru seemed to have finally slowed down a little and they soon managed to reach the door. Naruto practically flew inside of the room and slammed Konohamaru onto the bed as soon as the door was open.

Deciding to move onward, Naruto began to undo the teen's pants immediately. Konohamaru, however, reached down into a pocket to grab something. Curious, Naruto wondered what it was and a questioning look settled on his face as soon as he saw the bottle of lube. The brunette once again managed to blush. "I… I was hopeful?" It was the first time either of them had really spoken since setting foot in the house. Instead of ruining the moment, however, Naruto felt his dick throb in his pants.

Taking the bottle and setting it aside for a moment, Naruto resumed his work taking off the teen's pants and quickly managed to get them off. The view of Konohamaru, shirtless, pantless, clad only in boxers with obvious lust was definitely the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He reached down and grabbed the outline of the Sarutobi's cock and stroked it a few times, relishing in every single moan he could draw out.

From what Naruto knew of anal sex, it had a tendency to hurt at first. Naruto allowed himself a moment to think. This was likely not going to go very smoothly, considering he had never done it that way or with a guy. It was all new territory; the little he knew about it was all from Jiraiya's books and those definitely did not involve guys on the receiving end. Thinking quickly on how to do it as painless as possible, he settled on the most obvious approach. Obvious because the answer was right in front of him, barely clothed in boxers.

He slowly drew down the Sarutobi's boxers, causing the teen to practically writhe under him. It was intoxicating, in a weird way, how hot Konohamaru felt to his every touch. Like the teen was on fire. Naruto decided not to waste anymore time, figuring that neither of them could be more turned on than they were now. He took the teen's cock into his mouth before any rational thought could possibly have told him to do otherwise.

The taste and feeling of it all was definitely weird, Naruto surmised. Still, the sound of Konohamaru's moans drove any hesitancy away as he moved up and down slowly. Feeling hands in his hair, Naruto pulled off after a few more moments. He quickly opened the lube and poured some onto his right hand, making sure to get his fingers slick. After a moment of doing this, he put his mouth around the erection once more as his hand found its way to the teen's ass.

As soon as his fingers reached their destination, he worked one slick digit into the teen eliciting a moan that seemed to be pleasure mixed with slight pain. Naruto, meanwhile, was focused entirely on the finger as he thrust it upward quickly. It was hot, in every sense of the word. He hastily added a second finger, this time meeting more resistance but nonetheless was capable of getting into a rhythm quickly. He did everything he could think of to loosen the teen as much as possible.

When Konohamaru started moaning louder than ever, Naruto knew he couldn't resist any longer. He took his fingers out as well as pulled his head off the teen's cock. The whimper the Sarutobi gave as a result almost made him forget about the bottle of lube and shove his cock in as-is. Almost, however, only counts in shadow-clones and explosive kunai.

Pulling down his pants and boxers as quickly as humanly possible, Naruto could not remember a single moment in his entire life he had felt so freed. After a brief moment of enjoying the new freedom, he opened the lube once more only to feel his hand grabbed by Konohamaru which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"I'll… I'll do it." In a normal situation, Naruto would've laughed. Someone like Konohamaru Sarutobi sounding a bit sheepish and hesitant was out of character. In this situation, however, he did not feel up to laughing so instead gave the teen the bottle. He felt his dick twitch watching the lube get slathered messily on the teen's hand. It was really starting to get silly just how turned on he was by pretty much everything.

When Konohamaru wrapped a hand around his cock, Naruto felt like he was in heaven. Something about the way that the hand could be so rough yet smooth while jacking him was perfect, and he allowed himself to moan freely in enjoyment until the process ended in what felt like mere seconds. Naruto connected a brutal kiss with the teen, pushing the brunette until his back and head were against the bed with Naruto on top and between his legs. He began to rub his cock around the firm ass, eliciting yet another moan or two.

"Last chance." It would have taken an extremely stern 'no' to get him to stop, and with the way Konohamaru was acting, that was not exactly what he was expecting. He was not surprised when the Sartuobi started kissing him roughly for a few seconds before breaking away.

"P-Please." The desire in his voice was plenty enough for Naruto to continue. He pushed the tip into the teen, who gave a pained whimper in response. It was obviously not enough for either of them to get what they wanted, so he continued pushing inwards until he was all the way inside the brunette. Konohamaru just started panting, pain clearly visible in his face but no desire to stop in his eyes. Naruto did his best to help him get over it, kissing him very aggressively around his neck and on his lips. His younger partner was so tight and hot that he had to do something if he was going to avoid going as hard as possible immediately.

After a minute or so had passed, Naruto slowly pulled out of the teen below him, who gave a whimper that was arguably the cutest thing he had ever heard. He thrust back in hard, resulting in a loud moan. Perhaps one of the hottest things to Naruto was the way that it was a more masculine groan as opposed to some sort of high-pitched screaming. He started to establish a more steady rhythm, not slow but not exactly as fast as he could go.

He leaned in closer to Konohamaru's ear as he continued to fuck him and spoke huskily. "Moan for me, Konohamaru." The teen was obviously turned on by the dirty talk, as he moaned loudly as Naruto began to go a bit harder. Listening to the Sarutobi at the same time as he felt himself get devoured by the tight heat was absolutely wonderful.

"Oh… yes… please… yes… more." Naruto was usually not one to disappoint, but he could definitely tell the teen was not a huge fan whenever he pulled out all the way. He was clearly about to express something, but Naruto would not give him the time.

"Turn around, bend over, hold it high." It did not take more than two seconds for Konohamaru to process the words, before he flipped around on the bed and stuck his ass into the air. It was clear to Naruto that in this position it was even tighter, but it was apparent that the teen was a bit impatient when he started whining and shaking it back and forth.

"Come on. Do it hard. Please. I want it hard, Naruto." There was so much need in his voice, but what really did it was the sound of his own name. Somehow, out of the entire situation unfolding before his eyes, his hot friend's firm and tight ass presented to him ready to get fucked, his name was what did it. Without wasting a moment more, he got over Konohamaru and pushed his dick once more into the teenager who moaned incredibly loudly. This time, he was not going to hold back and started thrusting into him as fast and hard as he could, his hands holding firmly onto the brunette's hips.

As Naruto fucked his friend's face into the mattress, the teen could do nothing but moan continuously. Earlier in the session he had been able to form bits and pieces of words, but at this point, that bodily function was long gone. The only thing that existed was his ass, getting reamed, combined with his own incredible hard-on that he barely managed to remember to jerk since he was so focused on the insane amount of pleasure he was already having.

After about ten minutes of the rougher session, Naruto knew he was nearing his end. He used a lot of his energy to make sure Konohamaru would have nothing to complain about, except for a few bruises and possible walking difficulties. Still, he could sense that there was no way he would last much longer.

"N-Naruto… I think… I'm about to..." Naruto leaned down and put his lips next to the teens ear, trying desperately to hasten his pace even more despite the position getting somewhat awkward in his current position.

"Cum for me, Maru-kun." It seemed clear that the little nickname was enough to push the teenager over the edge, as he screamed out his orgasm into the mattress. Feeling the muscles clench even harder around him, he knew there was no way he could prolong it any longer. "Here it comes, Maru-kun. Take it. Take it all." He moaned loudly as he climaxed into the panting teen, finally reaching an end to their strange evening.

After another few minutes, he pulled out and plopped his body beside the teen, breathing rather heavily with a decent sweat worked up. Looking over, it was hard not to see the extremely satisfied look on the brunette's face and Naruto felt an extreme urge to kiss him again. He definitely would have, but that would lead to a follow-up session, and he probably needed to talk to Shikamaru about all this so that he could be reminded why it was very wrong for him to be sexually involved with his younger friend. Instead, he found his underwear on the floor and put them back on before laying down. The teenager seemed to already be drifting off to sleep.

Not knowing what exactly would come out of all of this, Naruto still decided it would be best to go to sleep with one arm wrapped around Konohamaru. Somehow, it just felt right.

A/N: Yep, a NaruKono story. Why would I write this story? Well, I do think that they're quite the adorable possible pairing but that really is not the reason. The main reason is that, as far as I can find on this site, there's not a single NaruKono story that does not involve AU, OOC, etc. So, I wanted to prove that it really is not some outlandish pairing and that there is enough canonical detail to make it possible. I don't really have much else to say. It's not a popular pairing so I'm not expecting to have many views, reviews, favorites, etc, but to those of you who did read, will review, do favorite, thank you sincerely. I cannot promise for sure that I will post much more, but I am working on a few things (not planned one-shots. In fact, this story was not originally written to be a one-shot, but I felt that future chapters would not really have enough reason to exist to be worth writing.)


End file.
